


a touch of

by Rethira



Category: Tales of Xillia 2
Genre: M/M, Omorashi, Sibling Incest, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8231150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rethira/pseuds/Rethira
Summary: “Hey.” Julius nudges Ludger gently. “You know you can tell me anything.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MythLore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythLore/gifts).



> this fic has pee in it, don't read if that isn't your thing

There were a lot of good bars in Duval, better than the ones you could find in Trigleph in Julius’ opinion. Trigleph was, after all, the kind of place you went to raise your kids – Duval was where people went to get away from it all, and it showed. The best bars knew when to serve Julius the hard stuff and, more importantly, when to _stop_.

It was pretty much the perfect place to take Ludger, now he could drink. Show him a few of the nicer places, keep an eye on him, make sure he didn’t get into any trouble. Something a little more like a date than they could usually get away with, but not obvious enough anyone would question.

His fingers brush against Julius’ glove when they walk down the streets of Duval. Julius doesn’t _quite_ dare to take Ludger’s hand but he doesn’t push Ludger away either, and they walk happily down to one of Duval’s nicer bars.

“Now remember,” Julius says, “this is your first time drinking so don’t go overboard. I don’t want to be carrying you back to the train station.”

Ludger grins, cheekily. “But you would, right?”

Julius reaches out and musses Ludger’s hair. “What else are big brothers for?”

Ludger smiles, following Julius down the stairs into the bar. It’s still fairly empty, and after a moment Ludger heads over to a secluded booth near the back of the bar. Julius pauses before sitting with him. “Anything you want to try first?”

Ludger thinks it over and shakes his head. “You pick for me.”

“Hm, well, don’t blame me if you don’t like it then.” Julius heads to the bar and orders a cider for Ludger and gets his usual whiskey, mentioning off-hand that it’s Ludger’s birthday and they’re celebrating.

“Ah, wish him a happy birthday from me then, sir,” the bartender says, “and one more thing, our bathroom is currently out of order. My apologies for the inconvenience.”

Julius nods and takes their drinks back over to Ludger, slipping into the seat opposite him. “Here. Yours and mine, and a happy birthday for you from the bartender.”

“That’s nice,” Ludger murmurs. “So,” he says, voice pitched deliberately low, “you come here often?”

Julius chuckles. “I don’t know about that,” he teases, and there’s no-one close enough to hear what they’re saying. “I happen to have a pretty cute little brother waiting for me back home.”

Delight flares briefly on Ludger’s face, his ears going a little red, and he takes a quick sip of his drink – he seems to like it, because he takes another, longer gulp. Ludger clears his throat and asks, “Cute?”

“The cutest,” Julius assures him, taking a drink from his glass of whiskey. “I’ve never met a cuter little brother.”

Ludger squirms a little in his seat. “Julius.” He fiddles with his glass, and, apparently to try and cover some of his embarrassment, drinks some more.

“Tell me when you want another, or if you want something different. And remember to pace yourself. A glass of water for every glass of alcohol, at least for now,” Julius reminds him.

“Julius,” Ludger repeats, a bit more exasperated than before, “I’m not a kid anymore.”

“Ah, it’s a habit you know.” Julius glances quickly over his shoulder before reaching out to pat Ludger’s hand. “No matter what happens, I’ll always want to look after you.” No-one’s looking, no-one’s watching so it’s safe for now, safe for Julius to hold Ludger’s hand like they both want, safe for Julius to rub his thumb in warm circles over the back of Ludger’s hand and wish-

If they were anyone else, Julius would lean over the table and kiss Ludger, but. _But_.

The same desire is plain on Ludger’s face.

_Later_ , Julius mouths, and Ludger nods. “I’ll go and get you some water,” Julius says, softly.

 

Ludger sticks to fruitier drinks than Julius has, but he listens to Julius’ advice and makes sure to drink water as well – it isn’t long before the bar starts to fill up, and Ludger looks a little uncomfortable. He’s never really liked crowds, so it’s easy enough for Julius to lean across the table and say, “Hey, do you wanna head home?”

Ludger nods hard, finishing off the last of his drink. “Uh, before we leave though, do you know where the bathroom is here?”

“Yeah it’s right over there- oh, but they said it was out of order or something?” Julius smiles apologetically. “I’m sure we can find somewhere to go if you really need it.”

Ludger shakes his head. “No, I can wait until we get home.”

“Mm, if you’re sure.”

Duval’s even livelier now than it was earlier, but Ludger sticks close to Julius as they walk to the train station. Ludger walks a little faster as they near the station, ducking past people lingering in the street. He tugs Julius hurriedly over to the ticket machines.

“Someone’s eager to get home,” Julius murmurs, hand brushing low on Ludger’s back.

Ludger glances at Julius, and bites his lip. “I want,” he pauses and glances around, then leans in closer and whispers, “to kiss you.”

“Not here,” Julius replies, just as quietly, firming his touch on Ludger’s back for just a moment before turning back to the ticket machines. The trains seem to be running late, and there’s a bit of a crowd on the platform; when one finally arrives it’s only thanks to Julius’ clout as a Spirius agent that they get a compartment to themselves. Ludger tucks himself up beside the window and Julius slides in beside him – people can still look in through the door but it’s a little more privacy than they usually have while they’re out, and it’s just _nice_ to sit close together.

Ludger snuggles into Julius’ shoulder with a sigh. “I liked today,” he murmurs.

“Mm, me too. We should do it again,” Julius says, putting his arm around Ludger’s shoulders. He turns and brushes his lips against Ludger’s forehead. Ludger turns a little more into Julius’ embrace, and Julius dares to lean down and kiss his cheek.

Ludger sighs and squirms, hands dropping into his lap. “I wish we were home already.” He rubs a little anxiously at his thighs and glances out the window. The train still hasn’t left the station just yet, but all the doors are closed. Julius rubs his thumb lightly under Ludger’s jaw – it’s too intimate a touch for them in public really but….

Ludger shivers, eyes falling half shut. A curl of desire blooms in Julius’ stomach – it would be _easy_ to lean over and kiss him. But all it would take would be one person seeing them, one person recognising them and then-

It doesn’t bear thinking about.

“Soon,” Julius promises, “we’ll be home soon,” and even as he says it the train starts to pull out of the station.

Ludger starts squirming again after only a little while, wriggling so much that Julius asks, “Is something the matter, Ludger?”

Ludger stills abruptly, and a flush slowly works its way up his throat until his he’s blushing as red as a tomato. “I… I really need….” Ludger trails off, staring down at his lap.

“Hey.” Julius nudges Ludger gently. “You know you can tell me anything.”

Ludger ducks his head, fingers curling in his trousers. He licks his lips and murmurs, “I really need the bathroom.”

_Oh_ , Julius thinks, and, “Oh,” he says out loud. It- he’d known. Sort of. Ludger had needed to go before they left the bar, obviously more urgently than he’d let on. Julius rubs Ludger’s shoulder. “Hey,” he murmurs, “you’ll be fine, we’ll be home soon.”

Ludger makes a muffled noise of assent, still red to the tips of his ears. He scrunches lower in his seat, crossing his legs, and looking as embarrassed as Julius has ever seen him. The train jolts sharply and Ludger hisses a bit, and- and-

Julius watches Ludger shift uncomfortably and a bolt of _heat_ shoots through him. He can feel his cock hardening in his trousers as Ludger stifles little noises, moves to try and find a better position – _so he won’t wet himself_ , Julius thinks, and even just the thought makes his cock throb.

Julius swallows thickly. “Can I… do anything?” Ludger shakes his head minutely; he looks so embarrassed. Tentatively, Julius reaches out to tilt Ludger’s chin up. Ludger’s expression is one of abject mortification – Julius smiles as comfortingly as he can, doing his best to ignore how flushed Ludger looks. “It happens to everyone Ludger,” Julius murmurs, “there’s nothing to be embarrassed about.”

Ludger looks only a little reassured. He leans into Julius’ side again and mumbles, “Sorry. I’m ruining everything.”

“ _No_ ,” Julius instantly replies, horrified. “You haven’t ruined anything, Ludger,” and he throws caution to the wind – there’s no-one to see them, no-one around to watch as Julius finally gets to kiss Ludger properly. Ludger makes a _miserable_ noise into Julius’ mouth, but kisses back fervently, desperately. Normally, _normally_ , Ludger would throw his arms around Julius’ shoulders, pull him down. He’d _touch_ Julius more, move to kneel over Julius’ lap, fit their hips together and _grind_.

But he can’t- he _can’t_ , he _won’t_ , he kisses back just as urgently as he always does, just as eagerly, but Ludger’s legs are tightly clamped together like if he pulls them apart for even a single second he’ll burst. He’s trembling while Julius kisses him, and the rocking of the train can’t be helping, can it? Wait- the train’s slowing.

Julius pulls back, catches an odd expression on Ludger’s face but- “See? We’ve already reached Trigleph. Think you can make it back home, or do you want to-”

“Home,” Ludger interrupts, getting shakily to his feet. He pulls Julius after him to the train doors, and they’re both off the train almost before it stops; Julius is pretty sure the only reason Ludger isn’t running outright is so he doesn’t- so he doesn’t _pee_ , and Julius has to _stop thinking about this_.

Unlike Duval, Trigleph is pretty empty this time of evening, so it doesn’t take long to get back to their building. It seems to take forever for the lift to arrive, Ludger shifting from foot to foot whispering, “Come on, come on,” and even when they’re inside it he doesn’t look any better. He must feel so _full_. Alone with Julius in the lift, Ludger presses down on his dick, whimpering softly, and Julius _wants_ with a ferocity that takes him by surprise.

As soon as the lift doors open, Ludger’s off, heading for their door. He already has it open by the time Julius has caught up to him, and as it slides shut Ludger whirls around, shoves Julius against it, and says, in a voice pitched dangerously low, “Julius? I need to pee.”

Julius is too surprised to do anything but groan, and even that gets muffled – Ludger kisses him and shoves a hand down the front of Julius’ trousers in the same moment. He doesn’t even seem surprised to find Julius hard. Ludger pulls back, and takes Julius’ hand, pressing it against his own still soft dick. Quieter, he repeats, “I _really_ need to pee, Julius,” but he’s pushing himself into Julius’ hand anyway, and somehow nothing has ever been hotter-

“Tell me,” Julius says, begs, _pleads_.

“So full,” Ludger whines, jerking Julius off one handed, “I’m gonna burst, Julius, I need-” He almost sobs, grinding into Julius’ hand, “I want to pee- please, please, I want- I need-”

Just hearing him say it is too much. Julius groans and comes, and Ludger makes a noise that’s more sob than anything else, hisses, “I’m still- Julius, _please_ ,” and that spurs Julius into enough motion to hustle Ludger through the bathroom door and help him pull his pants down. He takes a step back after, just watches as Ludger-

Ludger _moans_ as he finally gets to relieve himself; still shaking a bit, still flushed, but now with relief instead of embarrassment. He glances up when Julius makes a noise; their eyes lock. Ludger licks his lips. Julius walks over slowly, like it’s to his doom – when his hand curls around Ludger’s cock, Ludger whines high in his throat and leans back against Julius’ chest, eyes fluttering shut.

Julius’ voice sounds harsh to his ears when he says, “Just- just let it go,” but Ludger listens to him. He shudders in Julius’ arms, his legs trembling.

When the stream of piss finally comes to a stop, Ludger’s panting and shuddering, and he says, “We’re… we’re going to talk about this.”

“Yeah,” Julius agrees, quietly.

“And then,” Ludger says, more firmly, “we’re going to do it again.”

“Oh,” Julius says. And, “ _Please_.”


End file.
